Midnight Secrets
by kuuren's.stories
Summary: An 18 year old vampire Huntress named Rashel,is one of the four choosen to go to Florida to defat their long enimes the Endlighters,evil vampires whol kill for fun. But on the way she discovers felling shes never had, by a guy named Noah, her soulmate.


Midnight Secrets

Chapter One

_Rashel_,

_I have written you this letter to tell you that you were one of the 60 students that are chosen to go to the Human World. You will be partnered with other students named Charlotte , Carson, and Noah. You four are the best hunters we have to destroy the Endlight Clan. You how they are trying to destroy the humans and take over Midnight Kingdom. We will be sending all of you four to Florida in six hours. We apologize for the short notice, but this was last minute for us. Your ticket is in the envelope that was sent to you with this letter._

_Your Leader,_

_Lord Rakia_

Rashel was looking down at the letter still, just asking herself why did they have to pick her to go. She isn't that good at being a Huntress, but she new that she had to. Before she had to pack she went to go look for Lord Rakia. While she was walking to his study she could see three more people walking toward her.

One was a girl that had cherry blond hair color that reached all the way to her waist, and her bone structure was breath taking. Her eyes were a light sky blue with a deep green around her pupil. She had the most gentle walk as if she were trying not to get caught in stealing something or sneaking out somewhere.

The only reason why Rashel could see her eyes was because she was a vampire, she could make her eyes see little germs on her hand if she wanted to because how strong her vision is.

There was one boy who had dark brown hair that looked skater like. His eyes were a deep brown close to black, it seemed as if he were angry or anxious. He had a very slim but buff body, but not buff like Hulk Hogan. More like a teenage buff.

The other boy had gold blond hair that shined were the lights hit the top of his head. He had a very bright green eyes, and his jaw was clenched looking worried.

" Hi, my name is Charlotte, your name must be Rashel right?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

" Yes," She then changed her stare to the boys next to her "and what are your names?" she asked in a curios way.

" Oh, my name is Carson.' The guy in the gold blond hair said.

" My name is Noah." Said the dark brown boy, with a breathtaking smile.

" Hi, I guess you guys were chosen to go to Florida to right?" Rashel was wondering why Noah kept staring at her. His eyes were a really light brown, and she couldn't help but star back at her. She had the same colored hair, but here eyes always stayed light brown because she was never angry, always cheerful.

" Yeah," Carson said " I just think the should the higher Hunter and Huntresses to do this." Rashel then looked at him thinking the same exact thing. "Well I think we were all here at Rakia's study for a reason."

" Yeah, um. Lets go inside." Charlotte said. Rashel saw her eyes staring at Carson's like she was in a trans or something.

They all walked into Lord Rakia's study together seeing that Rakia was holding a book in front of his face not noticing them walking in. Rashel cleared hr throat so she could get his attention. He looked up startled. " Oh, why hello. Aren't you guys suppose to me packing for Florida? You know the plane leaves at six thirty right?"

"Yes, but the thing is that we were all just wondering why you picked us for. Us Hunter's and Huntress's have only battled those who tried to attack us, not for us to attack them." Noah said.

"Well there is a reason why I picked you four," he sat up and put his hands on his desk having one overlap the other "you four are the best Hunter's and Huntress's I have. Have you noticed why I always pick either of you to guard the castle? 'Cause you guys are the best."

"But why have none of us ever see one another?" Rashel asked in a very anxious voice. "We have all been guarding this castle for more then 5 years but why have we not seen one another?"

"Well because all of you guys guard different wings of the castle. Rashel you always guard the front wing, Noah the back wing, Charlotte the right wing, and Carson the left wing." Rashel always wondered who guarded the other parts of the castle.

"Oh, well I guess that all of us should be leaving now and getting our selves packed for Florida?" Charlotte said. We all walked out of Rakia's study and started walking to their rooms.

"Hey, Rashel," Rashel turned around and it was Noah " I was wondering about something, if were all going to Florida together does that mean that were sharing an apartment or are we getting separate ones?"

"I think were getting separate ones, you know girls get one to share and boys share one. I don't think they would want all of us to share one." Rashel said in a cheerful way.

"Oh, that would be awkward." Rashel didn't notice that she was at the door to her room, until she looked straight up, she was to busy looking at Noah's bright brown eyes. His eyes made it as if they were walking forever in a endless sidewalk.

"Yeah, well I have to start packing, I need to know what to bring for a ten month mission. And I only have five hours to do it." Rashel said with a smile.

"Me, too." he said with an even bigger grin. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye." Rashel didn't want him to go but when she looked in his eyes she could tell that it was painful for him to leave her.

"Bye" she said. As she closed her door she felt all gloomy, but she knew that she had to start getting everything packed. _Well I guess this might be my last day here knowing I might not make it back here. _She thought. All she thought was that her body might stay in Florida forever.

****

Everyone was sitting and waiting for their plane to be called for boarding, as they were waiting Charlotte and Rashel went to go to the bathroom just incase the one on the airplane has someone always in there.

When the were walking back to there seats Rashel noticed that she never asked Charlotte what she is. "Hey, Charlotte. I just want to know but what are you? A vampire? Wolf? Witch?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm a vampire. Well actually every single one of us on the mission are vampires." Rashel was happy that she told her that so she wouldn't end up looking stupid asking all of them what they are.

"Oh," Rashel said. She noticed that their plane was called for boarding so then Charlotte and here ended up running.

"Over here!" Carson said as they were looking for them. "We have your bags and tickets. Here." Carson gave them there things and they were inline to board.

When they reached their seats they were filled with relief that they were finally going to Florida. "Will a car be waiting for us, or do we have to take a taxi?" Rashel asked Charlotte.

"Lord Rakia gave Carson and Noah keys to cars, so they will be driving us. He only gave us for two cars to use, so I guess were all sharing." _At least we get cars,_ Rashel thought.

Rashel took out a book to read to keep her entertained so she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. She was reading for a few hours and she decided she needed a break. She put her book away and just started glancing around, thinking maybe she should take a nap but they were ten minutes for descending.

As she was looking around, Noah was staring at her again. He must of woken up a couple minutes ago while Rashel was reading. She then looked at him and saw that he was gazing at her.

"Good morning sunshine," she said with a smug smile "how was your sleep?"

"Very wired, I had a dream that I was flying on a plane going to Florida." he had a little chuckle come out of his mouth, and then Rashel started to giggle. "So how much longer do we have until landing?"

"About three minutes. I'm just happy that were here, I cant stand sitting anymore." She felt as if her butt had cramps and that here thighs were locked like that forever. "Well we better wake up Carson and Charlotte."

When Carson and Charlotte woke up they were already descending from the air. When the plane landed they got all of there things and walked out of the airport. Rashel and Charlotte had to stay at the doors for Carson and Noah so they could bring the cars around.

Noah put Rashel's bags in the trunk of his car, and Carson but Charlotte's bags in the back of his car. They had to wait awhile for them to make sure that they all new were the apartment was.

Three minutes into driving Rashel feel into a deep sleep because she read on the plane instead of slept. She had a wired dream as if she were on the beach and she saw a girl in the distance lying on the sand looking dead, when she reached that girl and saw her face. She didn't know why this place looked familiar. As if she has been there before.

She woke up by someone shaking her and telling her that they were there. She opened her eyes and saw a big building that looked like a skyscraper. Was this the apartment they were staying at? Rashel was confused for a moment and then Noah helped her out of the car.

"Okay, here's your key Rashel." Charlotte tossed her the key to her and got her bags.

" So did you guys get your keys yet?" Rashel asked Noah and Carson.

"Right here" having the key in his left hand with a smile on his face. His smile always made her melt with happiness. She smiled back and went to get her bags.

They all took the same elevator, and waited until the light hit the number 7 button. When the door opened they walked out and went to there apartment doors. Rashel and Charlotte's number was 362 and Noah and Carson's number was 363.

When Charlotte and Rashel walked in their home, they were astonished. It was so pretty. The light came in a way that made it look so colorful. Rashel walked into her room and saw that her bed was big. She lied on it flat on her back just zoning out using her thoughts as a reason not to explore the rest of the apartment. She was thinking of Noah, and she knew that she couldn't love him. This was a serious mission. All she could do was try her best not to lose focuses when her and Noah were together. It just hurt to think about him as just a partner in work. She just wants to be part of his life somehow, but if she starts becoming best friends with him them she might even get closer to him. All she can do it try.

As she was lying on her bed, a knock at her door startled her. "Come in." She said still looking at the ceiling. She just wanted to be left alone. Let her thought just drift in her mind.

"So how do you like your new home?" It was Noah, that means Carson and Charlotte must be in the living room together. She was happy that he was with her it made her warm inside.

"Its nice, but I'm trying to figure out where I should go out and eat at." It was true she was hungry. She hasn't eaten since they left the castle.

"Well we all could eat out at _Bella's_, but that's just an option." she never heard of a place called _Bella's _before, but why not its always good to try new things out.

"That sounds nice, but we should all get changed first, I don't want to wear the same clothes I left to go on the plane yesterday."

"Your right, me too. Just make sure you tell Charlotte to, I know that Carson wants her to go." he had a smile on his face that looked as if he knew that Charlotte liked him back.

"Alright, I will. See you in a few?" Rashel asked with a twist in her stomach.

"Yeah, like in thirty-five minutes?" he said.

"Yeah. Well see you." she had a big grin on her face and she could tell that he couldn't but help grin back.

* * *

I want to know your honest answer, did you like it. If you did do t=you think you waould want more of chapter two?

If you can please hit the buttin below that is highlighted in a preetty color, that would be wonderful!

(: (:


End file.
